Dangerous To Know
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Read if Jemma fan. Manny's view on Emma and Jays relationship. Emma and Jay are more than oppisites. The two fight like cats and dogs, but when no ones looking.. their more in love than anyone out there. People have the right to be jealous.


**NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**

_"You guys ever gonna stop fighting?" Manny groaned sitting on the Nelson-Simpson couch watching Jay at the front door yelling at Emma who stood on the stairs_

_"If he gets it in his big head that I don't wanna go" Emma snapped glaring right back at Jay _

_"Your such a prude!" he yelled and her mouth dropped to glare even harder_

_"Sorry I don't think being around drugs and sluts entertain me very much" she bittered sizing him up and down like he was nothing_

_"Whatever" snapped Jay turning to the door not wanting to do this right now_

_"have fun" Emma sarcastically said turning to go up the stairs_

_"I'm not gonna go if your gonna be such a bitch" Jay shot back and she turned glaring over her shoulder_

_"I don't care I said. Go. Have fun" she said going up stairs_

_Jay madly just stood there not leaving, Manny had to smile._

**MANNY'S POINT OF VIEW:**

It was their way of saying 'hey, I love you.. I'll stay just to make you happy'. But Emma and Jay are the most stubborn people out there.

Their also the most loving people out there.

You'd just never really know it.. but behind closed doors.. it's a different story.

_**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_"I don't go because of drugs and sluts" Jay mumbled laying beside Emma on her bed who stubbornly crossed her arms beside him laying down_

_"Okay.." she mumbled rolling her pretty brown eyes and wearing her black string top that tied up at the chest area and grey pants, her long blonde hair laying against her shoulders._

_Jay smirked. She was so cute when mad. Emma narrowed her eyes to then smile a bit when he slowly kissed around her neck "I got all I need right here.." he drifts untying her shirt at the chest_

_Emma gasped "Jay!" she ended up laughing when he innocently gasped back. He smiled kissing her as she did so back. He mumbled a 'i love you' as she did back between the kiss_

**MANNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Emma doesn't think I know. But I hear when he climbs into the window.

Sometimes they kiss and do the lovey dovey whispers, but most times.. they don't even make out.. he just..holds her.

And they sleep. So soundly. So in love. I wish I had something like that.

Oh, and at school? When they are with friends, Jay gets annoyed with most of Emma and my friends. He'd stick by her side or just leave.

And when Emma is with him and his friends, Emma bitches at him for being a complete different person infront of them, sometimes he lets her walk away.. knowing how mad Emma could get.

But I see him most times just casually excuse himself from the group as if he's not going after her, and then runs for his life to catch up with her.

Oh, and those protests Emma holds? You know how Sean Cameron would help her set them up? Well.. Jay did that too, but he also fought against Emma sometimes while at home.

Whatever she believed in, Jay would be against it. But I know Emma liked that. Liked seeing he had an interest in it, and not once did he ask her to step down from it. He respected it as much as I do.

He was always there to pick her up at school too, no matter the time or weather. Hmph, weather. One time when it was a snow day of course Emma Nelson went to school not hearing the news, Jay would tease her but he drove in that awful weather with ice all around just to get to her and pick her up.

They spent the day together and Jay got sick.. Emma stayed with him until he got better also. She came back home with a big smile, one that was only meant for Jay Hogart. I'm glad she's happy with him.

I guess Jay's really a good guy... just in that asshole kind of way. But he's good to her. Who am I kidding? He's amazing for her.

Even though Jay wasn't a complete gentlemen though. He never held the doors for Emma nor any other girl. Emma just repayed him by slamming the door in his face. Their little fights were cute too and very playful, but when back to friends they'd pretend like nothing happend. That they weren't as serious as they really were.

Sometimes when I go to the ravine, I'd see Jay there. He didn't smoke anymore, Emma got him off that bad habit. But so much other things changed about him. Any girl that attached to him, he'd nearly shove them off. He paid no attention to drugs either. Emma must of really got to him.

My little enviromentalist. Hmph.

For the family part? Snake will always hate Jay, but Jay keeps trying..for Emma. He goes to class more to get accepted, and joins family dinners. I grew to like him. He was really good for Emma, could keep her sane and safe. He was even the best in Baby Jacks eyes, his new idol.

Hell! Even Spike liked him. Jay was a whole different person with Emma and at our house.

Last but not least, my favorite memory of the two, just before they started dating.

Jay wouldn't admit into liking Emma, so I made Emma go on a date with our neighbour Chester to the school dance.

Chester pulled a move on Emma and Jay ended up grabbing the guy from the throat and knocking him over the punch table, Jay was expelled. But everyone knows he thought it was worth it.

He got Emma in the end. Finally admitted it. Begged for her really but he wouldn't admit that outloud. Emma liked teasing about it.

She was like the water to his fire. They weren't **meant **to be together, but they were anothers weakness'. What other choise did they have?

The two fought.. sorry- FIGHT like cats and dogs, but when no ones looking?

Their more in love than anyone out there.

And even if it's dangerous?

Emma and Jay know they would do what they have to do... say what they have to say.. just to keep another.

And that's love.

That's Emma and Jay.

That's my two best friends.

My heroes.


End file.
